In A Dark World, Loves Light Shines
by Sexynikki12
Summary: With all the crazy things that have happened since having met Henry, Vicki is just adding another one to her list.


In a Dark World, Love's Light Shines.

Chapter 1

Vicki looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:15pm. Sun should be setting soon" she tells herself. And with that knowledge, only one person comes to mind. Henry Fitzroy, who for the past year has been her partner, her friend and, well she wasn't quite sure what else. She knew what she wanted him to be, but still couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud. Not even to herself. Coreen has been hinting at the subject since the first time she saw Henry and Vicki together. Vicki as usual would just shrug off Coreen's comments and continue what she was doing. But as time passed, Vicki could deny the fact less and less that she cared for Henry as more than a friend. Whatever the case may be, Vicki couldn't think about that right now. She had new and very disturbing case on her hands. Ever since Coreen put that ad in the paper, "No Case Too Strange", Vicki has been getting the most unusual clients. This one it seemed, was her most unusual yet.

Frank Huff was simple man who led a simple life. He worked as a banker for a very well know firm in Toronto. He was following his daily routine one day, when something seemed a little strange. His wife usually called him as he was getting ready to leave work and his two children would be sitting on the front porch waiting for his car to pull up. Only this time, no call, no children. "Maybe they were out having some fun" he thought to himself. As he put his briefcase down in its usual spot, he noticed something on the kitchen floor. As he moved closer to inspect it, he realized it was a sneaker. When he picked it up he saw drops of blood on it. Which, of course made him panic and wonder where his wife and children were. He picked up the phone and dialed his wife's cell right away. No answer. He tried again, and heard the faint sound of a phone ringing coming from upstairs. As he made his way up the stairs, fear and panic grew so strong his heart nearly beat out of his chest. When he reached the door to his bedroom, he could hear the ringing more clearly now. He knew that song. It was his wife's cell. "Ok, calm down" he thought. "Maybe one of the kids got hurt". That would explain the bloody sneaker. "And in a panic to get them to the ER, she forgot her phone." "Yeah that could be it." But something in his gut told him it wasn't. He slowly opened the bedroom door, and inch by inch he could the shadow of something lying on the floor. He tried to scream but no sound came out. All he could do was stare at his wife's body sprawled out on the carpet. He fell to his knees at her side and tears came streaming down his face. "How could this have happened?" he thought. "Who could have done this? Where are my children?" He raced to the kids' room and threw open the door. Only to find the same thing. His two beautiful girls on the floor. This time the sound came out. He screamed so loud it could have been heard around the block. "What kind of a monster could have done this?" was the only thought that came to his mind. He wanted to know who, how and he wanted to know why. A neighbor and good friend Karen had heard the scream and came rushing over to find him sitting on the floor next to his children crying. 'Frank, what the fuck is going on?" she screamed. "I came home and found them like this Karen. I don't know what to do." "Well the first thing you're going to do is call the police" she demanded. "The longer you wait, the more it looks like you did it." "Karen please, you know I never could have." She cut him off before he finished his sentence. "I know you couldn't have Frank. But we have to call the police so they could find out who did."

"Homicide, Detective Cellucci speaking." "Yeah Cellucci, we got a hot case for you. A woman just called saying she heard her neighbor scream so she ran over and found him sitting on the floor next to the bodies of his children." "Are you kidding me Joe?" "I wish I was man. Not only that, but the body of his wife was found in their bedroom. Neighbor says he didn't do it. He came home from work and found them like that." Ahh Jesus. All right thanks Joe. I'll get right on it." "No problem Mike, take care." As Mike hung up the phone, his partner Dave handed him a cup of coffee. "No time Dave, we have to get over to 1413 Yonge Street right away. We got a triple homicide on our hands." "Jesus Christ Mike. Do we have any suspects?" "Well no, the only one who was there was the husband. But the neighbor says he didn't do it." "Well do we believe them?" "I don't know Dave. But I damn sure plan on finding out."

As Frank Huff explained the story to Vicki, she jotted down some notes and Coreen listened intently. "Mr. Huff, if the police are on this, why do you need my services?" "Ms. Nelson, it has been over two weeks since my wife and children were murdered. The police tell me they are working on it and will find out who did it, I just can't help but get the feeling they are not looking for the right guy." "What do you mean? You think you know who did this?" "No, no Ms. Nelson not in any way. But they say that when they did the autopsy, they found no signs of struggle, two puncture wounds on the neck and strangest of all, no blood. And the police who inspected the house say that there were no signs of a break in, no fingerprints and no traceable evidence. Honestly Ms. Nelson, I know this may sound crazy, but I don't think the killer was a human." Vicki looked up at Coreen and gave her the, this is going to get complicated look. "Mr. Huff, you'd be surprised at how crazy that doesn't sound."

By the time Mr. Huff left it was 9:20pm. "Hmm, I wonder where Henry is" Vicki thought to herself. "Normally he'd be here by now." "Maybe you should call him" Coreen shouted as she came in from the next room." "Call who?" Vicki responded. "Come on Vicki, I see you looking at the clock every two minutes then at the phone. Just call him already." Vicki gave her a look of, what are you talking about. I'm not thinking of anyone in particular right now. Coreen handed Vicki the phone as if to say, if you don't call him I'll call him for you. "Who knows, maybe he can even help with this case." Vicki knew she was defeated in this argument and began to dial.

"Fitzroy" as he so casually answered. "Henry, its Vicki." "Hey Vic what's going on?" "Well I have a new case I was thinking maybe you could help me with." Coreen shot her a doubtful look. She knew that wasn't the reason Vicki was calling. Vicki never asked for help on cases unless she was desperate. "What's the case?" "Well my client, came home from work one night to find his wife and kids murdered." "Ok, so why would you need me? Can't the police handle this one? Or is _he_, I mean are they not qualified enough?" She could hear the smug tone and sense the smirk he had on his face. "Don't start on that Henry. Mike is working on it. There's just one problem. All three bodies had puncture wounds on the neck and were left with no blood." "And let me guess, Mr. Detective thinks it was me right?" "Well not exactly, I assured him it wasn't you, but he still wants to talk to you. He thinks you might know who it was." "Great, so when is this little meeting taking place?" "Well the sooner the better. We want to get this case solved. Can you come over to my place in about an hour?" "I'll be there, but just know, I'm doing this for you." "I know Henry, thanks. See you soon." With that she hung up the phone and began to dial Mike's number. In a short but to the point conversation she told Mike to get to her place and not to pull any tricks like the last time.

Chapter 2

"So Detective, why don't you say what you really want to say?" Henry said with a challenging tone. "Ok then. I know that you know who did this and you better tell me right now." Mike said as if to challenge him back. "As I've told you before, from the pictures you showed me, yes they look like the marks of a vampire. Do I know who, no. I'm able to sense others like me and I haven't felt anyone's presence around lately. So that's about as much as I can help you." Mike stood in a huff and grabbed his jacket to leave. Vicki gave Henry a look and went after Mike cutting him off at the door. "Listen he's trying to help, why can't you just take it for what it is." "Because Vic, I know he knows something and I'm going to find out what it is." With that he slammed the door behind him. Vicki turned to walk to the couch when Henry stopped her. "Listen Vicki, you know if I knew the answer I would tell you. But I honestly don't. The only thing I can tell you is" and his voice trailed of as if he'd gone to another world. "Tell me what Henry, please." He was by the window now, his face pressed against the cold glass, looking down on the city. His city. The place he had called home for so long now. With a sigh he spoke. "The other night, I was woken up by something. Not something physical, but something I could feel and it was strong. Kind of like another life force, and it felt like it was searching for something. More to the point it felt like it was searching for me. And the only reason I didn't say anything to Mike is because I'm not sure what it is yet." Vicki sat with a confused look on her face. "But wouldn't you be able to tell if it was another vampire?" "Normally, yes. When other vampires are around me, I can smell the scent of death on them. But there's something different about this one. What bothers me the most, is that it seems familiar to me."

Back at the station, Mike throws his coat down on the chair and frustratingly runs his hand through his hair. "Bad day?" Kate asks as she hands him a cup of coffee. "You could say that." "Wanna tell me about it?" "Well, the case I'm working on has me baffled. I think I know who may have done it, or at least this person knows who did it. But I just can't prove it." "And you have no real evidence to show he did it or that he knows who did it right?" "Right. So what would you do?" "Well first I'd check with the family. You know, find out if anyone had something against the wife. Jealousy or what not. If that didn't pan out, then I'd see if maybe it was a jilted lover from an affair. You know we've seen this a hundred times. Guy falls in love wants the wife to leave her family, and when she tells him no, it's goodnight lover." Mike now sitting sighs loudly. "Yeah you could be right. It's just, the wounds aren't adding up to me. Why would a family member or jilted lover puncture holes in the neck and drain all the blood? It just doesn't seem logical. I don't know, maybe I'm over analyzing." "I think you need a break. You hungry?" Mike looks up at Kate exasperated. "Famished, let's eat."

"Vicki I'm gonna head home if you don't need me anymore." "Ok Coreen. Thanks for your help today." "Anytime." Henry stands to walk Coreen to the door. As is his gentlemanly fashion. "Goodnight Coreen. And be safe getting home. We don't know what's out there." "I will Henry thanks." He pauses with his hand on the door for a moment and turns to look at Vicki. "God she is beautiful" he thinks to himself. "How have I been able to resist this long?" Vicki is sitting on the couch fumbling through papers about the case. When she feels Henry standing over her, she turns to look up at him. She feels her heart skip a beat at the mere sight of him. "Something wrong?" she asks. No answer, he just looks at her. Her heart, now not skipping beats but doubling up on them as he sits next to her. "Nothing wrong. I wanted talk to you. I was just waiting until Coreen left." "What'd you want to talk about?" As he gently caresses her face, there's no answer. He moved in to whisper, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Us" he said softly. That one little word made her body tremble. He brought his lips to hers with a passion that would have knocked her over were she standing. There was no fight from her. With one hand she reached to the back of his head and grabbed a handful of his brown curls. Returning the passion with her lips, his arms were now wrapped completely around her. With no effort at all he pulled her into a straddle on his lap. His lips separated from hers only to come in contact again with her neck. As she let out a slight moan, he kissed gently on her neck. "Not yet" he thought. In one felt swoop he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down to close the door when she grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Nearly jumping on top of him, she slammed her lips against his now with such intent it's as if she were a wild animal with a need to feed. Henry reaching for her shirt had no problem with buttons. He stopped to look at her and drink in her beauty. He grabbed her and turned her over as to be on top. Little by little he ran his hand up her torso only stopping when he came to her breasts. Gently but passionately he caressed them. Kissing each one softly as he slipped them from her bra. Lightly licking at each nipple was driving Vicki insane. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't want what she was feeling to end. She moaned and twitched at each lick he gave. Taking her fully into his mouth and sucking only made the moan grow louder. When suddenly, he stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern. "I can feel the sun rising. I have to go." With a look of utter disappointment, Vicki sighed. "Vicki, you know I want this more than anything. But it will have to wait." "I know. Come on, I'll walk you out." She put on her robe and followed him to the door. With her chin in his hand he gently kissed her. "Goodnight Vicki. I'll call you later." With that he was gone. Pausing at the door with a sad whisper, "Goodnight Henry."

Chapter 3

It was about 10:40am when Mike showed up at Vicki's place. Asleep at her desk, Mike woke her with a loud bang of the chair. "Shit Mike, do you think you could have been any louder?" "Well seeing as you looked so peaceful, I tried to be quiet." He said with a smirk. With a look of annoyance, "Have I ever told you what a sarcastic bastard you can be?" "Many times." He said as they both laughed. "So is there a reason for gracing me with your presence this morning?" with a little sarcasm of her own. "Yeah, I need to talk to you. They found another body. Same marks on the neck and no blood." With a look now of not so much as annoyance but anger Vicki snapped back, "So let me guess, you think it was Henry." "Well Vicki, he did seem a little flippant about the other three victims. How do I know he has nothing to do with this? I mean he is the only vampire I know of." With a raised voice now, "Mike if I have to tell you one more time that it wasn't Henry, I'm going to go insane." Returning the loud tone Mike snapped back "Well how do you know Vicki? He has to feed right. So how do you know where he went last night and what he did?" "Because I do, ok. I just do." Averting Mike's stare she walked to the couch and exhaustingly plopped down. The memory of last night playing over and over in her head. The feeling of Henry's lips, and how her body felt in his hands. Mike noticing her distance quickly brought her back to reality. "What are you not telling me Vicki? How do you know Henry didn't do this?" "Because Mike, Henry was with me last night. All night, until the sun came up. That's how I know alright. Are you satisfied now? Is that what you wanted to hear" Her voice growing louder and angrier as she spoke. He stared at her with a blank look that had a touch or hurt behind it. "What do you mean he was _with_ you all night?" "What do you need a translator? I mean here was here with me until dawn." Running his hands through his hair now as he paced the room, he painfully asked, "Vicki, you didn't" and he couldn't finish the question. She looked at him, shocked that he would ask something like that. "Would my answer make this situation any different? Or is this question just due to your fragile ego?" Each word that came out of her mouth was dripping with disdain. Now annoyed with her he lashed back. "Yeah you know what, it might make me feel better." "Fine" she said with a defeated tone, "Not that it's any of your business, but no. Nothing happened last night." In her own, mind desperately wishing something had happened. A sort of relieved look washed over Mike's face as he sat on the couch. "Fine, you say he was with you and nothing happened I believe you. But I still have a body with puncture wounds on the neck." "Mike listen, when I talked to Henry last night he said he honestly didn't know who or what caused this. But he did feel the presence of something. He just not sure what it is yet. That's why he didn't say anything to you." "Oh so I guess I'm not the only one who can have a bruised ego huh?" He said with a bit of victory in his voice. "You know what Mike, Henry did the best that he can to help. Now I'm sorry if that wasn't enough for you but that's that. I might be able to help a little more after tonight though." Looking at her with a bit of concern now, "What do you mean after tonight?" "Well, Henry and I are going to try and find what did this. He said he felt the presence of something, so maybe he can track it around the city. Who knows?" "Listen Vicki, I don't want you running off with Henry to hunt this, whatever it is and getting hurt." "Thanks for the concern _Dad, _but I'll be fine. As long as I stay with Henry he won't let anything happen to me." "You sure about that?" Handing him his coat and leading him to the door she poked him in the side. "Yes I'm sure. Now get out I have work to do. I'll call you later and let you know if we find anything." With a completely sincere tone Mike turned as he walked out the door, "Be careful Vic."

In the cab on the way to Henry's that night, Vicki can't help but play the scene of what happened, or what almost happened, over and over again in her head. She still can't believe it. Finally a chance to show Henry how she really feels, only to be cut off in her attempt. "Well" she thought to herself "If I ever get the chance again, I'm not going to let anything stop me." The cab pulled up in front of Henry's place. As she paid she could feel him looking down on her. When the elevator reached his floor it felt like a movie to Vicki. Everything was happening in slow motion. The elevator door opened up and there he was. Standing there, staring at her with such intent you could feel it. Not a word was spoken before Henry was in the elevator with Vicki's lips attached to his. He kissed her more passion then she had felt the night before. She returned his passion equally before noticing the elevator door closing. "Henry the door" she panted. "Shhhhhh" was all he said as he reached back to hit the emergency stop. She looked at him with a devilish smile and started to unbutton her coat. As it fell to the floor all Henry could do was look at her. She really was beautiful. And he loved everything about her. He moved closer to her and heard her take a quick breath in. She looked him in the eyes and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in. With no fight from Henry she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. Now exploring his torso with her hands she can't help but think to herself, "Finally. I've been wanting this for so long." Henry stopped to look at her and like an animal tore her shirt off. Vicki smiled at the passion he was displaying. Once again she was in his hands. He gently caressed each breast as he kissed her. His lips, slowly moving down her neck and to the lace trim on her bra. He licked her breasts right above the lace and teasingly smiled up at her. She smiled back as he removed each one from its cup. He kissed at first then gently took one into his mouth. Flicking the nipple with his tongue was sending driving her crazy. Hearing her moan Henry began to suck. Which in turn made her moan even more. He turned to the other breast and did the same. Her hands wrapped around his neck and into his hair. Grabbing handfuls with every flick of his tongue. She wasn't sure just how much more she could take. She playfully pushed him back and turned him so his back was against the wall. Looking at him with a coy little smile, she slammed her lips into his. Moving down his neck and playfully nipping the skin. She giggled at the quick intake of breath she heard. "So this is what it feels like to be a vampire huh?" As she tasted his skin her nails made their way down his chiseled chest and to his belt. Where she lingered for a minute before unbuckling it. Slowly she inched Henry's pants away from his waist and to his knees. Now standing there in all his glory, he couldn't help but smile. As Vicki made her way down to his hardness, he cupped her chin in his hand and smiled. She slowly licked her way around before fully taking him into her mouth. Henry let out a deep growl as she sucked. His hand now in her hair, she was driving him crazy. If he didn't have her soon he was going to burst. He stopped her and stood her up. Adjusting his pants, he pushed the button for the elevator to move. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Vicki, I have been waiting for this for so long. I'm not going to have you in an elevator." The bell rang for his floor and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his apartment and to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. Looking at her now with not only passion but love in his eyes. She returned his gaze. Slowly climbing on top of her, he kissed her softly all over. He gradually led his hand to the button of her jeans. Unbuttoning and slowly pulling them off. He looked at her laying there in her bra and panties. Thinking he had never seen a more precious site then the woman he loved, waiting for him. He removed the remainder of her clothes and did the same with his. As he placed his weight on top of her, she guided him to the right spot. She gasped as he entered her as did he. Softly at first he thrust into her. With every push it seemed his eyes grew blacker. Her nails now scratching their way down his back as his thrusts became harder. Her moans only drove him harder into her. And his bellowing growls made her push against him more. His lips were once again on hers. He could feel her tighting which meant she was close and so was he. He trailed his way from her lips to her neck. The night before he stopped himself. He wasn't going to now. He lifted his head and let his fangs show as he sunk into her neck. A sound like she'd never heard herself make escaped her. The slight pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she was feeling. Henry drank every precious drop that came from the wounds. The both of them, bodies writhing against each other as they climaxed, were in heaven. As they eventually catch their breath, Henry still on top of her, brushes the hair from her face. Looking at her now with more love than she ever felt he whispered "Vicki, that was the most amazing thing I have felt in years. I didn't think I could feel that way again. I…." And she placed her finger to his lips. "I love you too Henry" she said as she gave him a soft kiss and curled into his arms.

Chapter 4

When they woke it was 11:00pm. As she gently caressed his chest, Vicki thought to herself, "It can't get any better than this. The man I love, laying here with me wrapped up in his arms." A smile spread across her face and Henry noticed. "What are you thinking about" Vicki lifting her head to look at him, "Oh nothing, just that I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Kissing her forehead softly he said, "I know what you mean. But we do have a case to solve." Groaning Vicki sat up. Quickly Henry grabbed her and spun her around to steal a kiss. A passionate kiss that took Vicki by surprise. "You keep doing that Mister and this case will never get solved." With a smile Henry got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Vicki couldn't help but admire as he walked away.

Out on the street, Henry and Vicki went to all the spots they could think of to look for whatever it was responsible. "Can you sense anything Henry?" "There is something out here; I just can't tell what it is. All I know is its very strong and we're getting closer to it." As they continued to walk, Henry saw something ahead. It looked like two people, but one of them looked as if they were struggling. "Vicki, stay here." With the, don't treat like I'm a child look, Vicki opened her mouth to speak but didn't get a word out before Henry stopped her. He had an intent look on his face and simply said, "Victoria please, now that I have you I am not going to lose you. We don't know what this thing is. And I am not taking the chance of you getting hurt. Please just once, listen to me." Vicki could see from the look on his face he wasn't playing around. He really loved her and she understood that. "Ok, I'll stay here. But if you get into trouble I can't guarantee anything." With a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thank you." As Henry crept through the shadows of the trees, he could see the creature, which oddly enough seemed to be a human form. Only Henry knew it wasn't. He could see it was feeding from the other helpless person. When Henry was close enough to attack his eyes grew black and fangs were bared. As he charged, the creature dropped the lifeless body of the other person and turned to face their attacker. Henry stopped. This was a teenager. A vampire, but a teenager. Using his power of persuasion Henry grabbed the boy by the shoulders. He knew a young vampire would be easy to convince into giving answers. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "My name is Tristan. My maker brought me here to learn the ways of the night." He knew it. He knew there had to be someone else. The presence he felt was too strong to be this boy. Vicki now standing at Henry's side. "Who is this kid Henry?" That's what I'm trying to find out." "Who is your sire and where are they?" A rustle in the bushes startled both Henry and Vicki. "Oh come now Henry, you should be able to feel me. After all it is I who made you." Without realizing it he let go of the boy. With a look of shock on his face Henry spoke one word. "Christina." Vicki now had the shocked look. "What? This is her. This is the one who made you?" Christina looked at Vicki as if to say, you can not do anything to harm me mortal, don't even try. "So I see you have a little friend now Henry. She's cute" Now enraged Henry asked "What are you doing here Christina? Why have you come back?" Moving closer to Henry now, Christina could smell the scent she had so long ago enjoyed. "I missed you Henry. I wanted to see you. I thought maybe we could have a little fun in this drab city. You know, make a little fun of our own again." "That was a long time ago Christina. Our days together are over. I don't ever want to see you or feel you around here again. If you so much as even think about hunting in my city again, you will be sorry." Grabbing Vicki by the arm and practically dragging her back to the car Vicki couldn't help but look back to see Christina. She in turn, was staring at Henry and Vicki walk away. With an evil whisper, "We'll see Henry, we'll see."

Back at Henry's, he barely spoke a word for the first hour or so. He just sat at his drafting table working on the next issue. Vicki, pacing back and forth, was trying to decide whether or not to say anything about Christina. She couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore. "Henry listen, I know how it must make you feel to see her after all these years. But we have to do something. I mean, now we know that she and that kid are responsible for the murders. We have to stop her." Henry just looked at her. It was a look Vicki wasn't used to seeing on his face. It was hurt mixed with rage mixed with confusion. She didn't know how to react to it. He stood from the draft table and came towards her. Placing his hands on her arms he sat her on the couch. "Vicki, I'm not sure why she's here. I can guarantee seeing me is not the only reason. If she missed me that much she would have showed up a long time ago. There's something else behind it. I just don't know what. And frankly, it has me worried." See the concern on his face, Vicki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, you don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. You know that." "Yes I do know that Vicki, but this is different. I can't take the chance of Christina hurting you. I love you too much to lose you." Placing her hands on his face now, Vicki whispered to him. "And I love you. And I refuse to sit back and let you do this alone. I don't want to see you get hurt either. So you mister, are just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not going anywhere." He looked at her knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "There's just no convincing you is there?" "Come on Henry, you should know that by now. Remember, your powers of persuasion don't work on me." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. Returning his embrace she moved as close a possible to him. He looked at her with love in his eyes and she at him. "It's almost dawn. Let's go to bed." "Good idea I'm beat." She stood to walk but was swept off her feet and into his arms. As they lay in bed, her head and hand on his chest stroking the soft brown curls. He gently, was stroking her hair. "Vicki, I know I've said it but I want you to know I really do love you. More than anyone I have ever loved before." It seemed as if he was trying to convince her that Christina no longer meant anything to him. "Henry, I know you do. I can feel it without you even saying it. And I love you more than life itself." Seeing that the dawn was beginning to take him she said, "Now got to sleep. I'll see you later tonight." He lifted her chin and gave her the sweetest kiss as the day claimed him. She spoke to herself now. "God, I know I haven't always talked to you as much as I should, but please, please, don't let this end."

Chapter 5

When the phone rang at the station, Mike answered it seeming somewhat annoyed at having to. "Detective Sergeant Cellucci" he said in a huff "Hey Mike its Vicki. Listen I've got some news for you. Can you meet me at my office in half an hour?" "Yeah Vic why? What's up?" "I kind of don't want to say it over the phone, just come here I'll tell you everything. Thanks. Bye." Before he could say anything she was back. "Oh and Mike, bring coffee." There was the click he was waiting for. It brought a little smile to his face. It was one thing he always loved about Vicki. Her demanding, I'll kick your ass if you don't listen to me tone. It was who she was, and he loved her. Once again he felt that all too familiar twinge of pain. The pain he felt every time he thought of Vicki. At least, since having met Henry. He couldn't stand the thought of Vicki loving another man. Especially not Henry. Brushing the thought from his mind he picked up his coat and prepared to leave when he was stopped by Crowley. "Cellucci, where are you off to?" "I got a lead on the Huff case I'm going to check it out." With her oh so snarky tone, "Is Nelson involved in this? Cause if she is Cellucci, it's your ass on the line." "No, Vicki is not involved in this. She is working a separate case. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet someone." With that he walked out of the station.

Vick was frantically going through some papers on her desk when the phone rang. "Nelson Investigations." "Hey Vicki, its Coreen. I'm on my way over I just wanted to see if you needed anything." "No thanks Coreen. Mike is on his way over too and I told him to bring some coffee." "Ok then see you in a bit." Vicki loved that about Coreen. She had a bubbly personality. She wished she could be like that sometimes. Then she thought for a moment, "Yeah, maybe not." She was startled when she turned to see Mike standing there. Reaching for the coffee, Mike pulled it back. "Hold on there missy, you give me the info and I'll give you the coffee." Vicki laughed and said, "Ok I know when I'm beat." Vicki would lay down in the street for a nice fresh cup of coffee right about now. "You better sit down Mike, this one might throw you for a loop." "I'm not going to like this am I?" "Well, no probably not. But whether you like it or not doesn't matter. It is what it is." "Ok, so spill." With a sigh she spoke. "Ok where do I start? Well, when Henry and I were out investigating last night, we happened to find who was responsible for the Huff murders." "Vicki that's fantastic. Who is it?" "Well Mike, I know I've said this to you before but, this is where it gets complicated. Mr. Huff's wife and children were killed by a vampire. Actually, two vampires. One who's child, his name is Tristan. The other is Christina. The vampire who turned Henry." "I knew it, that son of a bitch." He stood and started pacing the room. "He knew who did it and didn't tell me?" "Mike calm down. Henry had no idea until last night. I told you, he felt someone he just didn't know who. He was as shocked as I was when he found out." Running his hands through his hair he yelled at her, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now Vic, huh? I can't exactly arrest them. I think people might be a little suspicious when the sun comes pouring into a jail cell and the two suspects turn to dust." Yelling back at him now, "I don't know Mike. Henry and I are trying to figure that out. And it's not easy for him. He's really disturbed at her being back." With a look of utter disdain "Awww poor baby, can't handle his old girlfriend being near his new one?" Vicki was taken back by that comment. She stood as if to challenge him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" "Come on Vic, you and I both know what's going on here. I'm not stupid." "Is that what this is about? I can't believe you. Your mind is so clouded with jealousy that you can't even think about the case. All you're worried about is if Henry and I are sleeping together. Well then, let me clear it up for you. Yes we are. And I'll tell you even more. He loves me, and I love him. Does that make you feel any better? Now you know the truth." Mike stood now. "You know what Vic, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit by and watch you throw your life away with some, monster." "You bastard! You're the monster. Get out now." Mike turned to leave and nearly knocked Coreen over. "Uhhhhh am I interrupting something?" No one spoke a word. Mike turned before he closed the door. Looked at Vicki, with so much hurt in his eyes. "Have a nice life Vic." And he was gone. Coreen had to duck to miss the flying coffee mug. It shattered into a hundred pieces when it hit the door. "Um Vicki, are you ok?" Coreen asked with concern. "No Coreen I'm not. But I can't worry about that now. I have to figure out a way to stop Christina." "CHRISTINA? You mean Christina that turned Henry?" "Yes Coreen that Christina. Henry and I found out it was her last night. We, meaning you'll be helping too, need to figure out what to do." "Anything Vicki. You name it I'll do it." Well when Henry and I got back to his place last night he was really, distant." "Whoa, wait. You and Henry at his place. What happened?" Coreen had that devilish; please tell me all the juicy details look on her face. Vicki couldn't help but laugh. "Coreen, now is not the time." "Oh come on Vicki, you know I live for this." Vicki sat silent for a moment thinking of what took place between her and Henry the night before. She didn't realize it but her cheeks became flushed at the thought. "I knew it. You and Henry did the deed didn't you?" "Coreen, do you know you sound like a child when you say things like that." She paused for a moment. "But for your information, yes we did." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "But Coreen, it was so much more than that." "I want all the details, don't leave anything out." "Maybe another time. Right now we need to figure this thing out." With a pout on her face Coreen nodded in agreement.

Before she realized it, night had fallen. Nighttime, her new favorite time for one reason and one reason alone. It meant that she got to see then man she loved. She could finally admit it. And dammit it felt good to say it. She'd been holding it in for so long it was like the weight of the world lifted every time she said it. The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't see him every minute of the day as well. But she would deal. She would deal with anything she had to be with Henry. As if her thoughts were a signal, he was there. Behind her, arms wrapped around her so tightly she could feel the love radiate through her body. He spun her around to steal a kiss. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Vicki?" With another sweet kiss, "Yes you have. And have I ever told you how much I love you?" With a smile no one could deny, "Yes you have. But I never get tired of hearing it." As Coreen came in from the other room she saw the two of them looking into each others eyes. She looked at them with such joy. She was really happy for Vicki. Even though she had a crush on Henry when they first met, she knew they belonged together. "Awww, look at you two." They both laughed when they realized how they did look. With his hand on his chest and a prince like bow, "Hello Coreen, always a pleasure to see you." "Hi Henry, ditto." The three moved to sit on the couch to discuss their plans for dealing with Christina. "Henry listen." Vicki spoke first. "The only thing I can think of to get rid of Christina, is a good old fashioned staking. I mean she doesn't have any special powers other than the traditional vampire ones does she?" "No she doesn't, but she wouldn't be that easy to kill. She is very old and very strong. Even I would have trouble. "Well we've got to do something Henry. We can't just sit around and wait for her to kill again." He looked at her as if to say, no kidding. "And as I'm sure you've told him, what does Mike have to say about your idea?" Coreen shot Henry the; don't mention that name right now look. "It doesn't matter what Mike says. He's not working this case with us anymore." She stood and walked to the window. She was truly hurt by the fight they had. Mike was her best friend and a big part of her life for a long time. She didn't want to lose him. Henry, sensing something was wrong went to her side. She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her hurting. "Vicki, what happened between you and Mike?" "It was stupid, we had a huge fight and he walked out." "But you've had fights before. Christ Vicki, I've seen you two fight at least twenty times. Then he calls to apologize and everything is back to normal." "No, not this time Henry. It was different. This time, I don't think he'll be calling."

Chapter 6

Admiring herself in the mirror, Christina turned when the door opened. "Excuse me mistress, I just wanted to know if we'd be hunting again tonight." Tristan asked innocently. After all he was still a child. And forever would be. "In due time my precious one. One of the tricks of survival for our kind is to learn to control the hunger. You will become accustom to it in time" With that and a nod he retreated from the door. Turning back to the mirror she thought, "Time, that's all I have left in this world. Except, for Henry. He will be mine again." She grinned to herself then spoke out loud. "Yes he will be mine again. It's just a shame I'm going to have to kill his little friend." An evil laugh emerged from her throat as she spun on her heels to leave.

Mike had all but destroyed his apartment when he got back. Throwing pictures of him and Vicki off the shelves. Any memory he could find, was now on the floor. He was truly hurt. But being the man he was, he wasn't going to cry about it. Instead, try to wipe Vicki from his memory. Until, he came upon one picture. It was from when Vicki first joined the force. The two of them, in uniform standing side by side. That's how it always was with them. There for each other no matter what. He took the picture with him as he sat on the couch. Remembering how it used to be, he suddenly became angry and punched the picture shattering the glass into a hundred pieces. Cutting his hand in the process. He went to the kitchen to tend to the wound when there was a knock at the door. "Oh who the fuck could that be?" he thought to himself. Opening the door in a huff, "Yeah what do you...Kate, what are you doing here?" "Hey Mike. We got worried when you didn't come back to the station and didn't call, so I thought I'd check up on you." Mike hanging his head as he spoke didn't want Kate to know what was really going on. "I'm fine Kate really. Thank you." She took a couple of steps into his apartment, looked around and turned back to him. "You sure because right now you look about as crappy as this place does." He couldn't hold back the snort of laughter. "Yeah what can I say, I fired the housekeeper." Handing him one of the two cups of coffee she had, she walked to sit on the couch. "Tell me what's wrong Mike. I can see it in your eyes." Eyes now on the floor he joined her on the couch. Placing his coffee on the table he leaned back crossing his arms over his head. "Ah Kate, it's a long and twisted story. Don't worry I'll be fine." "But I won't be Mike." A look of surprise crossed Mike's face. He didn't know what to make of that comment. Kate now looking at the floor herself struggled with the fact whether to continue or not. "Look Mike, I've been sitting by and watching you agonize over Vicki for almost two years now. I can't stand to see you like this anymore. You have to realize, what you two had is over and what you will have for the rest of your life is friendship. That's it." Placing a hand on his knee she spoke again. "Mike, you have to see what's waiting right in front of you." Looking down at her hand he placed his own on top of it. "Maybe you're right." Inching her way closer to him, her other hand now gently on his cheek. "I am right Mike, trust me." Searching her eyes for something, he damned all thought in his head and kissed her. His arms wrapping around her like a blanket, she moved closer to him doing the same. The kiss was warm and passionate. He had no other thought in his head at that moment, except one. The one, that snapped him back into reality. Pulling back from her, "Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." "It's okay Mike. I didn't either. But there was nothing wrong with it." "No, there wasn't. I just, I have to straighten a lot of things out in my head first." "That's okay; I have to get back to the station anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then?" "I'll be there." He walked her to the door, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Kate." With a nod she left. Leaning against the closed door he ran his hands through his hair. The one thought still with him, Vicki.

Henry stayed after Coreen had left, hoping to comfort Vicki. He knew she was hurting. And although he didn't like Cellucci, he was a part of Vicki's life. And he was willing to accept anything that came along with Vicki, Mike included. He watched her at the window, trying to hear her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled. "What are you looking at?" "You, just you. How beautiful you are when the moonlight hits your face. The way your hair seems to glow and your eyes look like diamonds." She felt her cheeks begin to blush. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, I think you chose the wrong profession. You should have gone into greeting cards." She giggled at the thought. "I'm only like this when I'm around you love." With one hand around her waist and the other in her hair he pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss. Her hands now entangling themselves in his hair, she returned the kiss with passion. Moving his hand slowly down her back to meet his other on her waist, he tightened his hold on her. Her hands now making their way down his chest and around to his back. The last time they were together it was about lust. Lust that had been building for so long it consumed the both of them. This time, and Henry would make sure of it, would be about their passion for each other. It would be about him showing her all the pleasure in the world. The kissing became fire to her. Igniting every inch of her body. She shuddered at every touch. Every kiss sent shockwaves through her. Henry placed his hands on her buttocks and lifted her with ease onto his hips. She could feel his arousal and felt her own as well. He could smell the desire on her; hear her blood calling to him which hardened him even further. As she traced his lips with her tongue, he met it with his. Delving into each other's mouth, tasting the sweetness. He now had her back against the wall, letting his hands roam every inch of her. He thrust into her, letting her know what he wanted. She in turn brought herself down on him, letting him know she was going to give it to him. She slowly inched her way to his belt line, pulling his shirt from his waist and over his head. She gazed at his perfect form. Licking her lips with anticipation. She slid her legs from around him to stand. Tracing her nails up and down his chest as she kissed his neck. Her kisses moved their way down until she reached his rock hard nipples. She playfully licked one as she rolled the other between her fingers. He let out a guttural growl as she teased. Standing her upright, he looked her deep in the eyes and with a wicked smile said, "My turn." Sliding his hands up along her torso, taking the shirt with them. Taking advantage of the position he was in, he fully engulfed her breasts in his hands. Squeezing and massaging them till he heard he moan with delight. Silently cursing the man who invented the bra. With expertise and one hand the bra snapped open and fell to the floor fully exposing her heaving breast to him. A beautiful site he thought as he took one into his mouth. She gasped at the feeling of his hands on her body. It was as if they were made to be there. Not wanting to neglect, Henry took the other one into his mouth as he played with the other. Her hands desperately grabbing handfuls of his hair. She begged him, "Henry please." With a look in her eyes, he knew what she meant. Her legs were once again wrapped around him as he carried her to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed with her straddling his lap, she moved her hands slowly to his jeans. Unbuttoning them and laying him back. Standing over him she tugged the jeans till they were off. It was her chance to admire him. He had the most gorgeous body she'd ever seen. Trailing her eyes from his chest to the center of him. Which she could see through his boxer briefs, was quite aroused. Biting her lower lip she reached for the waistband when he stood up. He didn't so much tower over her, but he was a good 5 inches taller. She loved looking up into those blue eyes though. He reached for the button of her jeans, slowly sliding them down her legs along with her panties. He trailed kisses on his way back up only stopping when he reached her center. She moaned with pleasure. He loved hearing that sound from her. And he loved the fact that he was the reason for it. He licked her so gently but it sent electricity through her. Begging with his tongue for her to open to him, she placed one foot on the bed. His hands now wrapped around, squeezing her butt with every lick. He began to suck her already swollen nub. Moaning she grabbed the back of his had and pushed further into his mouth. He loved how uninhibited she was with him. He made his way back to her mouth taking her lips and letting her taste herself. She, looking at him with a devilish grin said, "My turn." Licking her way down she stopped at her favorite part. The V. Taking her time to lick each side of it, he let out a deep growl. Playfully teasing she wrapped her hand around his shaft and licked the tip before fully taking him into her mouth. He gasped at the warmth of her. The feeling of her tongue wrapping around the most sensitive part of him. He didn't know how much longer he could take not being inside her. With a handful of her hair, he thrust into her mouth making her moan. Lifting her to her feet. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and it danced with hers. Turning her back to him, he kissed her shoulders, the nape of her neck and any other part that was within reach. "Vicki, I need to be inside you. I need to feel you around me." "Yes" was all she could say before he had her on the bed and he was on top of her. His stiff cock pressing hard into her thigh begging to be let in. Parting her legs, Henry found where he wanted to be. He entered with a solid thrust that made her cry out in pleasure. The feeling of being inside her was incomparable to any other he'd ever felt. The slow rocking of his hips made her moan louder and louder. His bellowing growls just as loud. Henry found a part of her that she didn't know she had. With every thrust he sent her further into heaven and he was going along for the ride. He could sense her rising orgasm and felt his own rising as well. He pulled her up to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Thrusting harder and faster now, he nuzzled at her neck, smelling the precious life flowing beneath its surface. He let his fangs emerge and sunk into her neck. His bite took her over the edge and she came hard, as did he. He gently licked the wound to make sure it was closed as they fell back onto the bed. Both out of breath and completely satisfied. She turned to him, looked into his eyes with more love than he had ever know. "Henry, that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I don't mean just physically. I felt as if you were truly inside my heart. Like we were made for each other. Does that sound crazy?" He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Not at all love. I feel the same way. I have never trusted anyone enough before to let them get this close to my heart. But you, have not only gotten close to my heart, you've taken it over." With a smile she kissed him. "Henry I love you." "I love you too. More than you know. More than you know." He stroked her hair as they fell asleep in each others arms.

MORE TO COME


End file.
